memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Onomatopoeia
An onomatopoeia (pronounced: "on-uh-mat-uh-pee-uh") was a word that phonetically sounded like or imitated the sound that it described, such as those of an animals or inanimate objects. Onomatopoeias ;"Ahem" A sound made to get someone's attention. * ; ; ; * Odo often made the sound to get the attention someone, notably Quark. ( ) ;"Babble" * ;"Ba-boom boom" The sound of a rimshot on a drum. * ;"Bang(ing)" The sound of a gun being fired or a hammer being struck. * Miles O'Brien pretending to shoot Odo during a tactical simulation. ( ) * ; ; ;"Bonk" The sound associated with hitting someone over the head. * This was common figure of speech used by the children of Earth Two, especially the red-headed boy, who usually coerced the rest of the children into a chant, "Bonk bonk! Bonk bonk! Bonk bonk! Bonk bonk!" ( ) ;"Boom!" The sound of an explosion. * ; ; ; , , ;"Buzz(ing)" A vibrating sound. * ; ; ; ;"Clap(ping)" The sound of an open palms stricking another. * ; ;"Cluck(ed)" The sound made by a chicken. * Jean-Luc Picard accused Commander Riker of being a mother hen, by first stating "Oh, cluck, cluck, Number One," when the commander disapproved of the captain beaming down to Ramatis III along with Riva. ( ) * Macias, a Bajoran who lived in the DMZ, spoke of the night he was dragged from his bed by the Cardassians and beaten. He then added that "The authorities clucked their tongues and agreed it was an unfortunate incident, and did nothing." ( ) ;"Crack" * ;"Cuckoo" * ; ;"Fizz", "Fizzled" * , ;"Growl(ing)" * , ; ;"Ha!" The sound of a laugh. * ;"Hiccup" * ; ;"Hissing" * During on particular encounter with Data's cat Spot, Commander William T. Riker recalled the moments leading up to his being scratched, concluding the story with... "The next thing I know there's a hissing ball of fur coming at my face." ( ) * According to Quark, "Defective anodyne circuits make a hissing sound." ( ) ;"Hum(ming)" * Kirk and Spock identified a sound described as a "low hum" as being the sound of a phaser set on overload. ( * ; ; ;"Knock" * ; ; ; , ; ;"Meow" * ;"Peep" * ;"Poof!" * ; ; ;"Pooh" A sound made to signify something smells bad. * Quark made an audible "pooh" when he smelled a crate of very ripe Livanian beets. ( ) ;"Purr" The sound made by a cat. ( ; ; ; ) ;"Quack" * ;"Roar(ing)" * ; ; ; ;"Shh" The sound made to quiet someone. ( , et al.) ;"Shush" Said to quiet someone. ( ; ; ; ; ; , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) ;"Splash" The sound of something being dropped into the water. ( ;"Tut-tut" The sound of disapproval. ( ) ;"Ugh" A sound of disgust or annoyance. ( ; ; ) ;"Woof" The sound made by a dog. * Lwaxana Troi often referred to Lieutenant Worf as "Mister Woof". ( ) ;"Woosh" * ;"Zap" * ; Appendices Related terms * Arcturian fizz * Bang Bang * Bellows Breath * Cuckoo clock * Dalvin hissing beetle * Heart flutter * Makara fizz * Roaring Twenties * Screech rhino External link * Category:Linguistics